jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharky
Sharky, voiced by Loren Hoskins. is a member of Captain Hook's crew. Role in the Series Around the first few episodes, Sharky and Bones provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Later on they began joining Hook and Smee in their schemes involving Jake and the others. Unlike Smee however, Sharky and Bones take pride in their work as villainous pirates and show to have a great fear of Captain Hook. At the end of every set of episodes, the two in their live-action forms, perform an original song often based on one of the two episodes (except "Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Battle for the Book" as it was Maia Mitchell who sang at the end voice of Wendy in the special),. The first episode to solely revolve around the duo was "Peter's Musical Pipes". Here, for failing to complete their chores, Captain Hook forces the duo to walk the plank (which means being fired in a pirate's life). After their discharge, Sharky and Bones help Jake's crew who are coincidentally searching for treasure that requires musical talents and the use of Peter Pan's pipes, which they already have in their possessions, in order to be found. Hook spots Sharky and Bones working with the pirates and follows them to the treasure of Peter Pan's pipes. Hook steals the pipes but doesn't know how to play, preventing him from revealing the treasure. Sharky volunteers to play it if Hook hires him and Bones and promises never to have them walk the plank again. Hook agrees. The treasure is revealed and the pipes are returned to Jake by Bones. Hook still decides to steal the pipes but Jake and his crew escapes. Hook forgets the situation and makes way for the Jolly Roger. There, he orders Sharky and Bones to complete their work and play some music which they gladly do. Another episode to do is "Captain Hook's Hooks". In this story, Sharky and Bones accidentally dirty some of Hook's hooks in his cabinet. The duo are ordered to clean them but the hooks are stolen by The Octopus who wants to play with them. Knowing they'll have to walk the plank if the captain finds out, Sharky and Bones travel to Never Land and teams up with the Never Land Pirates to retrieve the eight stolen hooks. They are retrieved and the hooks are restored. However, in the mix of getting them back, the hooks are filthily again, even more. They are forced to walk the plank but are caught by the Octopus down below who bounces them on his tentacles for fun. Smee joins in the fun with Hook deciding to forgive them and join in, too. Another episode to focus on the duo is "Song of the Desert" Captain Hook over hears Captain Flynn singing while sailing threw the sands of the Never Land Desert when he came up the scheme to use Sharky and Bones to lure Captain Flynn away from the Pirate Pyramid allowing him and Smee to raid the pyramid to find Captain Flynn's treasure the Golden Scarab. In the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise", Izzy, Cubby and Skully set out to find a special birthday treasure for Jake, but the treasure map ends up in Sharky and Bones' hands,who decide to retrieve the treasure as a gift for Jake. Sharky was once again the main focus along with Bones in the episode "Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n", Captain Hook and Mr. Smee leave Sharky and Bones in command of the Jolly Roger for the day while they greet Mama Hook for tea time on Seashell Beach.Jake and his crew must help the two captains get along. Spin-offs Playing with Skully While not physically appearing the spin-off Sharky can be heard after every adventure revealing various trivia about pirates usually relating to the plot of the episode. Theme Park Character The Sharky and Bones have made promotional appearances for the show, including appearances at Disney's Hollywood Studios and the biannual D23 Expo in Anaheim. Sharky and Bones also attended the 20th Annual Festival of Lights Parade in Chicago. Disney Junior - Live on Stage! Puppet Sharky and Bones can be seen in Disney Junior Live at Disney's Hollywood Studios and Disney California Adventure.Similar to their role earlier in the series the duo provided musical numbers and never actually took part in the main plot. Disney Junior Live-Pirate & Princess Adventure Sharky and Bones reappears in this live musical stage show playing a larger role in this production, not just limited to provided musical numbers but also taking part with Hook and Smee in their schemes to unlock treasure hidden inside a mysterious volcano. Relationships Bones Sharky is best friends with Bones. They share a strong bond of friendship and trust often seen together breaking into musical numbers then tending to there pirate tasks aboard the Jolly Roger. Mr. Smee Sharky like Bones have a great respect for Mr. Smee and always willing to assist him.Unlike Hook Smee doesn't appear to hold his rank over his crew mates and shares a good bond between the duo.Mr.Smee even share his quarters with Sharky and Bones as seen in the "Captain Hook is Missing!" and Peter Pan Returns. Captain Hook Sharky has a love/hate relationship with Captain Hook, while Hook bosses Sharky and Bones around, Sharky does care very much for Hook.As seen in the episode "Captain Hook is Missing!" as he alongside the rest of the crew search frantically for their missing captain. In the episode "Captain Who?",Sharky with the rest of the crew wish Hook was a lot nicer but once they get there wish when Captain Hook forget who is do to falling face first into the Forget-Me Flowers, Captain Hook forgets he is the captain of his crew.Hook's crew soon find themselves completely helpless with out Hook's guidance. Jake Sharky is good term with Jake and his crew,despite constantly antagonizing the sea pups on Hook's orders. Jake and his crew also seem to be aware of this as they hold no grudge against Sharky and Bones who they have often helped them out of a tight pinch, as they did in "Peter's Musical Pipes" and "Captain Hook's Hooks". Episode Appearances Counting the live-action performance featured at the end of the episodes Sharky has appeared in every episode in the series. *See the Episode Guide. Trivia *In the episode "The Great Pirate Pyramid",Sharky reveals his talents to read lips. *In the episode "Captain Hook's New Hobby", Sharky reveals his hobby is knitting. *In the episode Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n", Sharky reveals he knows a lot about sharks. Gallery Category:Pirates Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Crew of the Jolly Roger Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Musicians Category:Singing Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Adults